THE SOUND OF EAST WIND
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjangkaunya. Dia tidak mau berbicara atau bertemu siapapun./"Kenapa aku harus bicara? Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku."/Jonh benar. Apa yang Jonh tulis benar. Sherlock melihatnya sekarang. Mata dan suara Eurus memancarkan kekosongan./ EURUS HEAD-CANON


**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **THE SOUND OF EAST WIND**

 _Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjangkaunya. Dia tidak mau berbicara atau bertemu siapapun._

Suatu malam setelah hampir dua bulan setelah kejadian di Sherrinford Sherlock baru saja kembali dari Lab di Barth's. Badannya terasa tegang setelah mengerjakan banyak hal di Lab. Jonh harus pulang lebih awal karena dia harus mengurus Rosie. Kasihan Mrs. Hudson sudah menjaganya seharian. Sherlock turun dari taksi dan melangkah masuk ke flat 221B Baker Street. Ia belum memasuki flatnya namun ia bisa mendengar suara ketikan laptop Jonh dari luar.

"Hei,Watson! Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sherlock menggantung mantelnya.

"Oh Sherlock!" Jonh berhenti mengetik. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Jawab Sherlock singkat.

Seperti biasa Jonh akan menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dia menatap Sherlock bingung, kemudian dia sadar sesuatu. Jonh menoleh ke arah kursinya. Rosie sedang bermain di kursi khusunya tanpa memperhatikan mereka berdua sama sekali.

"Oh, jika yang kau maksud Rosie, dia baru saja bangun sebenarnya."

"Huh, analisaku terhadap anak kecil masih sangat buruk. Terutama pada kau Watson." Sherlock membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Pria itu berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Jonh melihat Rosie masih sibuk sendiri dengan mainannya.

"Kau tahu Sherlock? Aku sangat menantikan Rosie bisa berjalan." Ujar Jonh tiba-tiba.

"Tidak untuk ku."

"Oh ya. Aku tidak sabar melihat Rosie berlari-lari disini dan menganggu paman Sherlock."

"Bahkan sebelum dia berlari dia sudah mengangguku. Dia lahir memang untuk menggangguku." Sherlock menjawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Jonh tersenyum. Dia melanjutkan ketikannya.

"Apa kau menulis blog?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya."

"Selalu protes." Sherlcok jengkel karena pertanyaanya tidak dijawab.

"Aku sedang menulis. Kuharap aku bisa mempublish-nya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kuharap? Kau selalu mempubulish-nya." Sherlock membuka matanya kali ini.

"Aku sedang menulis, kasus terakhir kita." Jawabnya.

"Kasus apa? Boneka yang datang ke Baker Street?"

"Bukan Sherlock. Kasus kita di Sherrinford. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tapi aku hanya tidak tahan untuk menulisnya." Sherlock berkedip. Otak jeniusnya sedang mencerna sesuatu. Jonh pernah melihat ekspresi itu. Dia sedang berpikir. Namun sedetik kemudian ia bangun dan melompat dari sofa kearah Jonh. Ia menyergap laptopnya dan duduk di kursi kotak kesayangannya.

 _…_ _Aku tidak bisa lupa bagaimana caranya menatap kami. Ada sebuah kekosongan dimatanya. Bagaimana caranya berbicara, aku tahu kalau dia mampu mempengaruhi seseorang. Jika Sherlock bisa melihat segalanya melalui sesuatu, maka dia bisa melampauinya…_

"Apa kau menulis tentang Eurus?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Kau yang paling pintar buatlah kesumpulan." Jawab Jonh. Hening seketika. Rosie mulai rewel di bangkunya. Jonh berdiri dan menggendong Rosie agar dia tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia sudah mau berbicara?" Tanya Jonh sambil mengangkat Rosie naik dan turun.

"Tidak, dia masih tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan pada Mum dan Dad."

"Tapi dia mau bermain biola dengan mu, bukankah itu kemajuan yang baik?"

"Sampai saat ini hanya musik yang mampu menjangkaunya." Sambil menenangkan Rosie ia berpikir. Sherlock mungkin dalam lamunannya. Setelah lewat lima belas detik Jonh menyerah.

"Bisa kau memegang Rosie sebentar, aku akan membuatkannya susu." Jonh memberikan Rosie pada Sherlock. Namun sayangnya Rosie tidak mau duduk diam saja. Ia baru bisa tenang kalau ada yang menggendongnya. Jadi terpaksa Sherlock harus berdiri dan menimangnya.

"Rosamund Mary Watson bisakah kau tenang, karena paman Sherlock baru saja pulang." Kata Sherlock. Namun bukannya diam Rosie malah menangis.

"Tidak, tidak jangan menangis Rosie manis. Ayahmu sudah cukup menyusahkanku. Cepatlah besar agar kau tidak usah menanis sesering ini." Kata Sherlock menenangkannya.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu kau baru saja bilang kalau kau tidak mau Rosie cepat besar." Jonh berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Lucu sekali melihat Sherlock begitu kikuk menghadapi balita. Andai saja Mary melihatnya, ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Oh..hoo.." Mrs. Hudson mengetuk pintu mereka.

"Aku mendengar Rosie menangis, apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mrs. Hudson.

"Dia baik-baik saja Mrs. H, dia hanya lapar. Seberntar lagi susunya siap." Jawab Jonh dari dapur. Mrs. Hudson memperhatikan Sherlock sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Sherlock, kehadiran Rosie mengubah sikapmu." Katanya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Jawabnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kapan kau akan memiliki bayi seperti Jonh. Apakah aku masih hidup untuk melihat hal itu."

"Kau berbicara ngawur Mrs. Hudson. Sudah jam berapa ini? Oh! Ini pukul sebelas malam, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Tukas Sherlock cepat.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur se awal ini. Kalian selalu membuatku tidur lewat tengah malam." Katanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau sudah melewatkan acara TV kesukaanmu selama lima menit."

"Oh tidak." Mrs. Hudson bergegas turun dari tangga.

Jonh menimang-nimang Rosie dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia sudah mulai tenang meski belum ada tanda-tanda ia tertidur. Sherlock mengambil biolanya dan mulai menggeseknya. Ia memainkan Waltz, lagu pernikahan Mary dan Jonh. Kadang jika sudah gilirannya menjaga Rosie, Sherlock akan bermain biola agar Rosie cepat tertidur. Sherlock menyimpulkan kalau lagu kesukaan Rosie adalah Waltz untuk Jonh dan Mary. Karena dia lebih cepat tenang jika ia memainkan lagu itu.

"Mungkin kau belum berusaha lebih keras." Kata Jonh saat Rosie sudah diam. "Mungkin kau harus terus mengajaknya bicara, dan menunggu sampai dia berbicara."

"Apa menurutmu aku harus terus berbicara sendiri?" Sherlock masih terus memainkan biolanya.

"Dokterpun menganjurkan agar orang yang koma terus diajak bicara agar alam bawah sadarnya menangkap sesuatu, mari kita berharap itu terjadi pada Eurus. Aku tahu dia adalah wanita dengan otak super jenius dan lebih mirip psikopat. Tapi yah kita bisa mencobanya. Bukankah bicara tanpa henti adalah salah satu kebiasaanmu?" Kata Jonh. Sherlock menghentikan permainannya. Seingat Sherlock dia adalah orang yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Mycroft bahkan menyebutnya antisocial.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau hobiku adalah berbicara tanpa henti." Kata Sherlock.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau selalu melakukannya padaku. Kau akan terus berbicara selama tiga jam tanpa tahu kalau aku sedang pergi ke supermarket."

Sherlock tidak pernah tahu kalau dia akan secanggung ini berbicara dengan kakak perempuannya sendiri. Lebih mudah berbicara dengannya ketika Eurus menjadi Faith Smith atau ketika Eurus menjelma menjadi psikopat jahat yang hampir saja mencelakakan mereka semua. Seperti yang telah disarankan Jonh, Sherlock akan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Meski begitu ia tetap membawa biolanya. Ia akui kalau Mycroft lebih pintar darinya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Eurus yang jauh lebih pintar dari mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan untuk berbicara sok pintar dihadapannya, karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

Sherlock duduk di sebuah bangku menghadap Eurus yang membelakanginya. Hanya selembar kaca yang cukup tebal untuk menghalangi mereka. Eurus selalu sedang membelakanginya atau sedang bermain biola ketika ia mengunjunginya dan tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Sherlock bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Jadi dia mengambil biolanya dan memainkannya. Sherlock sudah sering memainkan beberapa komposisinya dihadapan Eurus. Tapi dia belum pernah memainkan Waltz, jadi dia memainkan Waltz untuk Eurus. Baru beberapa detik ia memainkan biolanya kepala Eurus sedikir menoleh. Ia bereaksi namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ketika lagu selesai ia masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh. Sherlock tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin Eurus tidak suka lagunya. Jadi Sherlock menyimpan biolanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu lagu apalagi yang harus ku mainkan." Katanya. Sherlock tahu Eurus mendengarnya. Ia tahu itu. Mungkin benar kata Jonh, dia harus terus berbicara.

"Lagu tadi adalah Waltz. Aku membuatnya untuk Jonh dan Mary, dan aku memainkannya di pernikahan mereka. Kemarin malam Rosie rewel dan aku harus memainkan lagu itu semalaman agar Rosie tenang dan mau tidur. Rosie menyukai Waltz. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau lagu itu memang diciptakan untuk ayah dan ibunya." Sherlock jadi teringat Mary. "Kadang aku selalu berharap kalau Mary masih hidup. Apa kau sudah pernah melihat Rosie? Kau harus melihatnya sesekali, dia bayi yang manis."

Minggu selanjutnya…

"Sebelum aku kesini aku ada Barth's. Baru-baru ini kami menangani sebuah kasus yang aneh. Kau ingat Molly Hooper? Dia menanyakan kabarmu. Ya, dia tahu tentang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia sama sekali tidak marah, dia mengerti. Tapi kadang hubungan kami menjadi sedikit canggung. Jonh dan Mrs. Hudson juga menanyakanmu. Mrs. Hudson, wanita itu menemukan persedian rokok ku tadi pagi. Dia mengambilnya. Kurasa aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Kebiasaanku memakai obat-obatan juga sudah jauh berkurang. Beberapa waktu lalu sepertinya aku sedikit berulah hingga mereka sangat mengawasiku sekarang. Molly pernah menamparku karena aku ketahuan memakai obat-obatan, Jonh menghajarku sampai rusuk ku patah, dan Mrs. Hudson pernah menodongkan senjata serta memasukkanku kedalam bagasi mobil. Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?

Minggu selanjutnya…

Mycroft? Tentu saja dia sibuk dengan jaringan agen rahasianya. Tapi aku curiga kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Lady Alicia Smallwood. Aku tidak mau mengurusinya. Mum dan Dad mengajak kami untuk merayakan Thanksgiving bersama. Aku belum memutuskan. Mycroft protes. Aku ingat ketika perayaan 5 November beberapa tahun lalu Mum dan Dad datang ke London untuk melihat pertunjukan siang Les Mis, Mycroft memintaku untuk menggantikannya barang sebentar, tapi aku tidak mau. Besok kami akan berziarah ke makamnya Mary, kurasa Jonh akan membawakannya mawar, tapi aku tidak. Aku lebih memilih Lylac, Mary—"

"Sherlock."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia mendengar suara Eurus. Kakaknya itu masih membelakanginya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang berusaha untuk membuatku cemburu?" Tanyanya masih dengan suara sarkastik yang sama.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Kau bisa melihatku melebihi siapapun. Kau tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan." Jelas Sherlock. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, mengajakmu berbicara."

"Kenapa aku harus bicara? Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku."

"Cobalah sekali lagi. Aku tak pernah bersamamu selama ini."

Eurus berbalik menampakkan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya terkurung diruangan ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tumbuh diantara dinding-dinding dingin ini. Aku tahu ketika mereka membawaku pergi hari itu, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Terutama kau Sherlock. Mereka menganggapku berbahaya dan menjauhkanku dari kalian. Mengurungku disini."

Jonh benar. Apa yang Jonh tulis benar. Sherlock melihatnya sekarang. Mata dan suara Eurus memancarkan kekosongan. Hal yang ia ucapkan barusan merupakan hal yang buruk. Sebuah emosi buruk dalam kepalanya. Namun Eurus mengungkapkannya dengan suara datar, tanpa rasa dan emosi. Sherlock tahu, kakaknya berada disuatu tempat disana. Di suatu tempat yang belum pernah terjangkau sebelumnya. Dia harus melewati hutan lebat yang gelap dan penuh duri untuk mencapai Eurus.

"Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang kau lewatkan Eurus, aku juga terkurung. Di penjara yang berbeda. Setelah Redbeard—setelah kau pergi semuanya tak pernah sama lagi. Aku, Mycroft, Mum dan Dad…semuanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Mum dan Dad atau Mycroft, yang ku tahu dia telah menyingkirkan banyak hal dan menekan banyak emosi dengan menyibukkan diri. Setelah itu aku juga tidak pernah punya teman. Tidak pernah terlibat dengan emosi—sentimen. Aku juga menyingkirkannya. Kau, aku, dan Mycroft terkurung di penjara yang berbeda." Hening kemudian. Sherlock bisa melihat bagaimana Eurus begitu lekat menatapnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau membenciku Eurus." Kata Sherlock tiba-tiba. "Semuanya salahku hingga kau membenciku."

"Kau membenci—"

"Aku tidak membencimu Sherlock!" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, atau Mycroft. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Hal yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah bermain bersama kalian."

"Aku tahu." Diam-diam Sherlock merasakan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Kematian Redbeard telah mengubah hidup banyak orang, semua keluarganya. Bukan salah Eurus dia terlahir seperti itu. Bukan salah Eurus dia membunuh Viktor. Dia hanya gadis berumur berumur tujuh tahun yang cemburu karena tidak diajak bermain. Ia kesepian. Lebih kesepian daripada yang Sherlock rasakan selama ini.

"Setiap malam mimpi buruk itu datang. Aku terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri. Setiap malam selama dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku tersesat dan menghilang diudara." Sherlock bisa melihat bibir wanita itu bergetar. Seperti di malam saat pertama kali ia menemukan kakak perempuannya yang hilang.

"Aku sangat menyesal." Sherlock mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Terdengar dari suaranya yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Eurus tentu bisa melihatnya.

"Terlambat. Tanganku sudah terlanjur penuh dengan darah." Eurus berbalik memunggunginya. Jika ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan kakak perempuannya kembali, maka dia tidak boleh menyerah.

"Jika memang sudah terlambat, bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi?" Sherlock berdiri dari kursinya. "Kita masih sangat muda dan bodoh waktu itu. Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi? Semuanya sudah tahu sekarang, Eurus. Mum, Dad, Mycroft, dan aku. Tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan. Aku tahu kau selalu ada disana, selalu ada dipikiranku. Meski aku tidak mengingatmu, aku sekarang dan setiap langkah yang ku ambil adalah kenangan tentang dirimu. Aku juga tahu kau berada disana, disuatu tempat di istana pikiranmu."

Tidak bisa, Sherlock tidak bisa kehilangannya lagi. Jika ada yang harus diselamatkan maka Eurus lah orangnya. Dia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam dan jika dia tidak bisa mencapainya. Sherlock tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sentimen—" Ujar Eurus. "Sejauh mana emosi kini menguasaimu? Apa kau menjadi lemah?"

"Tidak Eurus, aku belajar." Jawabnya. "Bukan tanpa alasan aku datang kemari dan bercerita tanpa henti. Aku tidak sedang membuatmu cemburu. Dulu aku sendiri. Aku tak pernah menganggap orang-orang disekitarku sebagai teman. Aku tak pernah melibatkan emosiku. Hingga Jonh datang padaku dan menjadi rekan se-flat ku. Dia tahu kalau gila, aneh, tidak menyenangkan. Tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku teman setelah bertahun-tahun. Dia mengajarkanku untuk menghargai orang-orang disekelilingku. Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, bahkan Mycroft. Aku tak pernah menganggap itu sebelumnya. Lalu dia membawa Mary. Wanita yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ku. Meninggalkan suami dan anaknya untuk orang seperti aku. Dia memberikanku harga yang tak bisa kubayarkan seumur hidupku. Aku selalu berulah dan tidak peduli dengan hidupku sendiri, tapi mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarku jika aku berusaha untuk membahayakan hidupku. Mereka peduli.

Inti dari yang ingin ku katakana adalah, aku datang kemari bukan untuk membuatmu cemburu atau berusaha melukaimu. Aku ingin memberitahumu mereka—kami semua akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu hanya jika kau menerima kami. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu dan izinkan aku untuk membayar semuanya." Hening kemudian. Kedua Holmes bersaudara itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kesendirian tidak akan melindungimu, tapi teman akan melindungimu."

-disc-

 **A/N : I think I never gonna finish this Fic. Keluarga Holmes terlalu sulit di baca. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka OOC di fic ini, dan sebaiknya aku menghentikannya sebelum menghancurkan karakter mereka. Just one of my impression of Eurus.**


End file.
